


Trees

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Zuko is done with life, because that’s always fun, falling out of tree, sokka is dumb, suki is trying not to laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “Suki falls out of a tree.”“Zuko, please.”“I fall out of a tree.”“I’m sorry.”“SO YOUR SOLUTION WAS TO FALL OFF THE FUCKING TREE!”
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This was hilarious to write
> 
> And I got the idea from Gordon Ramsey
> 
> Don’t ask how I just did

Sokka loved adventure.

Suki and Zuko tolerated them but weren’t the biggest fans.

After Izumi, Sokka has to stay home more than usual since Suki was with Zuko at the hospital.

Zuko had had some complications in the natural birth so Suki was staying with him to make sure he was ok.

After a couple of years, Izumi was 4 and old enough to comprehend what she was doing, Sokka decided they should go on vacation.

The triad dropped Izumi off with Iroh, much to her delight, and decided to go to the Amazon.

Suki and Sokka were ok with the heat but Zuko could tolerate it pretty well.

The omega was very well acquainted with the heat, growing up in Arizona.

Zuko’s alphas, on the other hand, weren’t the greatest with it.

They preferred cold or temperate weather.

Currently, though, Suki, Zuko, and Sokka were dangling out of a tree.

Suki was clinging upside down on a branch while Zuko and Sokka were hanging by a harness from the tree.

The three harnesses were tied together and when Suki fell and went upside down, Zuko tripped and fell.

So now, Zuko was practically sitting in the harness as he was dangling from a tree with Sokka sideways on the other side.

“So,” Zuko starts conversationally.

Sokka groans. “Please don’t.”

“Suki falls out of a tree.”

“Zuko, please.”

“I fall out of a tree.”

“I’m sorry.”

“SO YOUR SOLUTION WAS TO FALL OFF THE FUCKING TREE!”

“Please stop talking, you’re going to make me laugh and I’m going to fall,” Suki calls, her voice strained.

“Suki, can you somehow get to the top?” Sokka asks.

“Yeah, then cut Sokka’s harness off,” Zuko hisses.

Suki snorts in amusement before maneuvering around.

Eventually she manages to get to the top and stand on the branch.

She pulls Zuko’s rope up until the omega’s legs can reach the tree trunk.

From there he does a quick flip-like maneuver and gets to the top.

“Now for Sokka,” Suki says, panting from exertion.

“Do we have to?” Zuko complains.

“Hey! Who made sure your dress at the wedding wasn’t a full blown ball gown? I almost got killed by a savage Katara,” Sokka yells.

Zuko sighs. “I suppose.”

Because both were pulling Sokka up, it was much easier.

Once Sokka gets to the top, Zuko gives him an expectant look.

Sokka sighs. “Fine. We’ll go on that cruise next time.”

Zuko smiles and Suki whoops.

She almost falls back off if not for Zuko grabbing her rope.

“I hate trees,” Zuko grumbles.

“They let you breathe,” Suki reminds.

Sokka scoffs.

“Bold of you to assume I want to breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
